Louise
by FlameBrains
Summary: After twenty-seven different schools, Louise Duende thinks that Ouran Academy will be no different. Little does she know she's about to be unceremoniously dragged out of her safe little computer world and dumped into the nonsensical mayhem that is the Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

_#include "travel_nut_parents.h"_

_#include "28__th___school_in_9_years.h"_

_using std::the_last_of_my_patience;_

I looked from my code to the pamphlet and back again. Sighing, I picked up the damned paper. I didn't have time for this. I had an inheritance assignment I needed to finish and a quiz on hash tables I needed to study for. I don't have time to worry about transferring schools again.

_for(int i = 0; i 100; ++i)_

_cout "Get it TOGETHER, Louise."; /you have things to do_

I sighed again. Rising from my desk chair I made my way down the hall to my father's office. I found him, in the middle of the spacious room, meditating. Sitting cross-legged next to him, I laid the brochure in front of him.

"Didn't expect my Christmas gift so early, Pop. When do we vacation to Japan?" I asked quietly, not letting a hint of my anger through. My parents didn't deserve the resentment. Their dream was to travel the world. Who was I to deny the people who gave me everything their dream? My father opened an eye at my soft voice.

"As soon as Christmas break starts, Sweet Pea," he murmured; his lips barely moved. The sound came off as apologetic. I guess I sounded a little more disappointed than I meant to be.

"So, why Ouran? Can we really afford this?"

"My new employer has a couple sons who attend. He recommended it and offered to cover the charge in addition to my salary," Pop replied, still watching me through one eye.

"When did you get this new job?"

"Mr. Hitachiin emailed me a couple days ago. You know how I always have my resume out and about." He finally opened his eyes and craned his neck to look at the clock hanging on the wall abaft us. "I think it's about time for dinner, Little One. I'm thinking some Pad Thai tonight. How about you?" I nodded delicately, letting the subject drop. This new school would be like all the others anyway. I followed him downstairs to help make dinner, letting my mind wander back to code once more. In a couple of months, our latest move would all be water under the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

_#include "coded_through_last_of_semester"_

_#include "packed"_

_using std::tired;_

_string _time = "moving day";_

_int flight_number = 847;_

My father considers the airport a splash screen for a new game. I like to think of it as my life's loading screen. Maybe the choice to move versus the requirement allows for the change in perspective. I finally located a free wall socket as my father and mother return with our coffees. As my laptop booted up I looked around and people-watched. Other than a few disgruntled children, that had been made to sit still for too long, everyone was subdued. Most were on the phone telling loved ones goodbye or informing them of when to expect a call telling of their arrival. Briefly, I wondered whether it is odd that I never make a last minute phone call. I pushed such thoughts out of my mind after I burned my tongue.

_(drinking(coffee, absently) == good) = false_

It was only when we boarded the plane that I noticed my parents and I were not seated together. Mine was a window seat toward the back of the plane just in front of the emergency exit. Extremely disappointed that my seat could not recline and that I would not have my laptop accessible to me until after takeoff, I sulked quietly and fiddled with the small turning mechanism that held the my tray table in place.

"Haruhi! This cannot be true! How could the airline commoners have confused our seating arrangements? Mamma, tell them Haruhi and I absolutely must sit together!" This racket jolted me from my pout as I looked over to find a slight young Japanese man stowing his carry-on into my row's overhead compartment while completely ignoring the blonde man wailing on next to him.

"You'll be fine, Senpai. Kyoya will keep you company." The boy said with a slightly irritated look. Perhaps embarrassed by his friend's behavior is a more apt description.

"Yeah, Senpai. You'll be fine. It's just one flight." At first I believed these words to be from the mouth of one person, but, as my gaze shifted, instead of one source, I found two.

_Ctrl + C_

_Ctrl + V_

They were twins, red-haired, Japanese twins, and it had to be the oddest combination of properties on _class human_ I'd ever seen. Their uniqueness only accentuated another of their properties: beauty. Like; the slight boy, the blonde, and the man the blonde had referred to as 'Mamma'; these twins might as well have walked straight out of a magazine, or a manga if you considered the tantrum the blonde was still throwing.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, your seats aren't together either. You'd hate that, right?" the blonde boy cried bounding over to them. "Switch with me, please?"

"Senpai, quit pulling on Hikaru's arm and stop bothering them. I'll switch with Kaoru so you'll stop irritating other people," said the boy called Haruhi as he gave me an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry to trouble you, miss." With that, he left to sit next to the, now subdued, blonde and I turned blankly to face my revised seatmates.

They looked at me indifferently before stowing their cargo and strapping into their seats. I briefly debated over making conversation with them but the opportunity vanished as the attendants began to cover the in flight safety procedures. I mouthed the words along with her absently as I put my phone into airplane mode.

My laptop was out and booting the moment the staff gave the go ahead. I suppose it was rude of me to give up on carrying a conversation with the attractive males beside me but they had made no attempt so why should I? I coded into the wee hours of the morning trying to understand the algorithms used to balance binary search trees.

"No way in fracking Tartarus can this still not be working!" I muttered, under my breath, beyond frustrated. The boy closest to me stirred and looked up from his DS. I hadn't noticed both of the twins were still awake as well.

"Just what is still not working? You've been occupied with it since the beginning of our flight," the boy inquired. At his brother's voice, the other twin granted me his attention. Startled by the dual pairs of golden eyes glittering in my direction my mouth gummed up and nothing intelligible sprang from my tongue. Eventually, I turned my laptop for their inspection.

"C++." The twin closest to me stated. He seemed to be talking, not to me, but to his brother.

"She never uncommented the stopping condition." The twin by the isle said this almost blankly. He seemed bored with me and my stupidity. I felt extremely inferior for the briefest moment. I returned the screen to its proper position and quickly corrected the obvious, my cheeks slightly enflamed. Sure enough it ran immediately and flawlessly.

"Arigatou," was the only mumble I managed to procure. We spent the rest of the flight in silence. As we exited the plane, I thanked the Head Developer I would never again see the two stunning men, in front of whom, I had exhibited such a foolish aspect of myself.


End file.
